The Faunus and the Agent
by Writer of the Unknown
Summary: This is a story of a mysterious faunus girl and the famous Steve Rogers. I have another story call The Heart of a Faunus and the two story's started exactly the same until chapter nine. Form then on the are different. So if you want RWBY and Captain America read this story. If you want RWBY read the Heart of a Faunus and if you want Captain America only... I can't help you there.
1. Prolouge

What is there was a story. Never told and never known until this day. A story of a lone faunus lost in her world of misery. She was hated, discriminated and despised. Unlike most faunus she had a tail and ears. She was a wolf faunus. No one showed they cared for her because nobody really did care, until that one day. She was found.

She turned and saw him. Standing, watching. He had black hair in a ponytail with a pink streak down the side. She made no move and now sound. He stood there for hours. She didn't move for hours. Her breathing was steady, but her heart raced. This is a man she had seen before, walking up and down the trail, looking for something… or someone. He stared and her, a look of kindness and compassion. She had never seen such an expression. She still crouched motionless on the ground, ready to run.

She turned away and ran on all fours, her white wolf tail whipped around her. Her hat flew off revealing two white fluffy ears. She stopped and turned. He was still there behind her.

"I will help you," he said


	2. The Forest of Forever Fall

The forest had only three natural colors to it, red, brown and black. This was The Forest of Forever Fall, a forest never known to any season but fall. There was a girl there. She walked around the deep dark forest as if she had done it every day. A rustle didn't scare her or a growl didn't make her flinch. She just walked.

She had beautiful white creamy colored hair that reached down her back to her waist. Her face had several scars on it and it was smeared with dirt. She wore a white T-shirt with dirt smeared across it and a faded design of a rose on it. One sleeve had been ripped off and the seam and bottom of the shirt was almost in tatters. She wore faded, dirty jeans that were also tattered at the bottom. Both knees had huge rips in them and bother knees were caked in dirt and one was slightly bloody. She wore a black wool hat that hung half way off her head.

She looked like a normal everyday girl except for the tail. A beautiful white bushy tail that protruded from the small of her back, and, unlike most girls, she carried a knife.

She walked barefoot across the course ground. She crouched inhuman-like now and then on the ground, her tail swishing around her.

Suddenly the girl stood up straight and her hat twitched. Then, she fell straight to the ground just in time to miss the huge ursa jumping to tackle her.

The creature was big, about twelve feet tall. It looked like a huge black bear with white armor, painted with red, on it. An armor mask covered its face. It lay on the ground recovering from the fall.

The girl wasted no time, she flung her knife at the beast's stomach and it lay there, unmoving. She pulled the knife out of the ursa's stomach as it withered away into smoke. Then she just kept walking.

She walked for an hour or so then came upon a burrow. It was too big to belong to a fox and too small for a bear. She crawled inside. The burrow was roomy, but not to roomy. Leaves scattered across the floor of the burrow and roots lined the walls as supporters. A few small ragged blankets were bunched up in a corner. A small stream of water came through a hole in the top of the burrow and went at another at the bottom.

The girl shed off her hat, revealing two white fluffy ears. She curled up in the pile of rags and torn blankets, like a dog, with her tail curled around her and fell asleep.

Her life had been miserable. She had been despised and hated for who and what she was. Her own race even turned their backs to her at age seven. They had done so because she was just too much trouble to protect and take care off.

She was a wolf faunus, a very unusual faunus, though. She had two features of her animal, instead of one like most faunus. Not only that, but she could even take on the act of wolf. She had the instincts, skills and stealth of a wolf. She could protect herself from the natural dangers of nature, but not the wrath of man. They saw her as a sign of power growing among the faunus. Once the faunus turned their backs and betrayed her, man did not fear the faunus because knew that she was not power, she was a nuisance. Man took her away. She was tortured and forced to do labor. She ran away at age eleven and had been living in the Forest of Forever Fall for five years.

No one had ever seen her since she ran away. She lived off of meat and the sap from the trees. Her home was in the forest, away from humanity. She was determined to keep that way, but she could not control everything. The time would come for her to see if she was brave enough to leave her confined life and take a place in civilization.


	3. White Wolf Missing

_Meanwhile at Beacon,_

"I am sooooo bored," Nora said for the fifth time.

"Read a book," Pyrrah suggested from behind her wall of work.

"Dull," Nora said. "Where is Ren?"

"He told me not to tell you," Pyrrah said. "He said he wouldn't be gone long."

"I know where he is," Juan piped up.

"Don't tell her," Pyrrah said.

"UGGHH!" Nora expressed.

Everything was silent for a while except for a moan of displeasure from Nora. Pyrrah scribbled down answered just waiting for someone to break the silence.

"I'm bored," Juan and Nora said in unison.

"Go talk to team RWBY or something," Pyrrah said politely.

She heard a seat scrape against the ground. The door opened then closed. A few seconds later there was a knock from across the hallway then a voice:

"Hi, Juan," Yang's voice said. "Isn't this fine and dandy visit."

"Can I talk to someone? I am bored," Juan said.

There was a moment of quiet then…

"Ruby," Yang yelled.

"What," Ruby's voice said.

"Juan is bored," Yang said.

Ruby came out of the room and her and Juan walked away, talking.

"Finally peace and…," Pyrrah began.

"Where is Ren!" Nora yelled.

"Here I am," Ren said walking into the room. He had two newspapers in his hand, one was ripped here and there.

"Ren!" Nora screamed in delight.

She tackled him.

"Can I have pancakes?" she asked.

"Later," he said, getting up from the ground. "Where is Juan?"

"Ruby," Pyrrah said.

"I need to talk to you," Ren said. "I found out something pretty interesting."

"I…," Nora began.

"If you interrupt us I won't make pancakes," Ren said calmly.

Nora sat down on her bed without another word.

"What is it?" Pyrrah asked looking up from her work.

Ren pulled up a chair to the table and sat down. He laid the newspapers onto the table top.

"This," he said pointing to an article.

"A newspaper article?" Pyrrah said, raising an eyebrow.

"No read it," Ren said.

Nora peeked over Ren's shoulder at the news paper. She read that title of the article.

"'Weekly Update on White Wolf Faunus: Nothing'," she read. "So?"

"Read the article," Ren urged.

This time Pyrrah read.

"'White Wolf Faunus has not been spotted'," she began. "'She had, most definitely, disappeared. Our monthly updates on her movement will be canceled forever because she has not been seen for three two years. Information on her whereabouts will still be needed and wanted.' Ren this newspaper if from three years ago, why does this article matter."

"Read this one now," Ren said putting the tattered newspaper in front of her and pointing at an article, with a picture of a girl next to it.

"'White Wolf Faunus Missing'," Nora read.

"'White Wolf Faunus, by the name of Scout, has gone missing.'" Pyrrahh read. "'She was last seen by the Forest of Forever Fall. She was in, one of the very few, faunus labor camps. She was there since age eight. Her race turned away from her leaving her in hands of man. The faunus labor camp president wants her back as soon as possible. Any sign or information please contact "Faunus Camp Labor"."

"See," Ren said.

"That is sick," Pyrrah said. "A faunus labor camp? Seriously?"

"No, not that, this newspaper is five years old," Ren explained coolly. "They searched for her for two years after that just to get her back into a faunus labor camp. That faunus is still out there somewhere."

"Ren what is your point and for all we know she could be dead," Pyrah said.

"My point is she is alone and needs help and I want to help her," Ren said. "I don't think she is dead."

"Pancakes," Nora said.

"It's convenient thing is we are going to the Forest of Forever Fall tomorrow," Ren continued.

"Ren don't get your hopes up," Pyrrah said. "I know you like to help people and you want to help this faunus because she is probably in misery and pain, but she probably ran away from man for a reason."

"I know," Ren said.

"Even if you do convince her to come with you and for you to help her, how are you going to get her into the school," Nora wondered.

"I talked to Professor Ozpin about it and he said he would allow me to bring her here," Ren said.

"You just won't give up, will you?" Pyrrah said.

Ren looked at her giving her a serious stare.

"Sorry Ren, but no," Pyrrah said.

"Pancakes," Nora said.

"It's ok. Just drop it," Ren lied. He was not going to drop this matter any time soon. He could find Scout all by himself. He knew he could save her, but the thing that he didn't know was that she could save him.

"Good," Pyrrah said.

"Pancakes?" Nora said.

Ren pretended to be his normal self, but he couldn't get the photo of the girl in the paper, white creamy hair, wolf tail and ears and her eyes. Those eyes looked angry, but buried underneath the anger was pain and hurt.

She needed help.


	4. I Can Help You

She heard them before she saw them, distant foot steps and a mumble of voices. She slipped outside and fooled the sound, cautiously. Her ears twitched and her tail twitched nervously.

She spotted them. A group of kids about her age walked through the forest. A woman in a white and black dress and a purple cape lead them through the forest. There was about sixteen people.

The girl walked to the side in the trees for a while. There was one boy that caught her eye. He wore a green and had long black hair in a ponytail with a pink streak. He would wander a few meters from the group and examine dark holes or trees.

They split up into groups of four. The faunus scampered back to her burrow, quickly. She grabbed her hat, covered the entrance hastily with leaves and ran. She did not want anyone finding her burrow.

She found herself in a clearing. She turned and saw him. Standing, watching. He had black hair in a ponytail with a pink streak down the side. She made no move and now sounds. He stood there for a hours. She didn't move for hours. Her breathing was steady, but her heart raced. This was the boy she had seen before. Walking up and down the trail. Looking for something… or someone. He stared and her. A look of kindness and compassion. She had never seen such an expression. She still crouched motionless on the ground, ready to run.

She turned away and ran on all fours. Her white wolf tail whipped around her. Her hat flew off revealing two white fluffy ears. She stopped and turned. He was still there behind her.

"I will help you," he said.

She looked frightened.

"I know who you are. You are Scout," the boy continued. "I am Ren."

Scout looked at Ren uncertainly.

"Ren," someone called.

A girl entered the clearing. She wore white, pink and grey. Her hair was orange and face had a smudge of sap on it. She stopped as she spotted Scout. Her mouth went into the"o" shape.

Ren signaled for her to not move, so she didn't.

"Please, let me help you," Ren said.

"I… don't… need… your… help," Scout said. The words felt weird in her mouth. She hadn't spoken to anyone but herself for several years.

"You are alone and scared," Ren said.

"You humans… destroyed my… life," she stuttered.

"I want to fix that. I want to save your life. You could die here. Please," he pleaded. He knew she needed his help.

Scout shook her head.

"Ren?" the girl said uncertainly.

"Not now, Nora," Ren said patiently.

"But Ren. We are leaving," Nora said. "Soon."

Ren turned for a split second and turned back to find Scout had dashed.

Scout ran and ran then stopped. He was right. She needed help. She made a decision right then and there. She turned and ran back. Back at the clearing Ren wasn't there. Scout sniffed the air and caught human scent. She followed it.

She caught up with them This time the whole group was together.

She spotted Ren, he looked down and depressed. A red haired girl and a blond haired boy pat him the back.

"Ren," Scout called.

He looked around and spotted her amongst the trees. He ran towards her.

"You came back," Ren said. "Are you coming?"

She nodded. He held out his hand and she took it. He lead her onto the path and smiling.

Everyone stopped and stared.

"Good. You found her," the woman said.

Several people approached them.

"These are my friends," he said.

"This is Pyrrah Nickos," he gestured to the red haired girl.

"Juan Arc," he said pointing to the blond boy.

"Nora, Valkyrie" he said. Scout recognized this as the girl in the clearing with Ren.

"Ruby Rose," he said. This girl had black hair, and a black and red combat skirt.

A girl with blond hair, a brown jacket, low cut shirt, Scout learned, was Yang Xiao Long.

"Weiss Schnee," Ren said pointing to a girl with a white side ponytail and a white combat skirt.

Scout stepped back.

"What?" Ren inquired.

"I… worked in… a Schnee…. Faunus… camp," Scout stuttered.

"Well, not my…," Weiss began.

"Weiss," Pyrrah interrupted.

"Sorry," she said.

"Last this is Blake," Ren said pointing to a girl with black hair.

Scout stared at her and she stared back. Scout turned away. This girl was a faunus. Scout could sense it. Faunus had betrayed her, she didn't trust them.

Ren lead Scout to a small helicarrier. They all boarded. One of the boys that was with the group approached Scout.

"You filthy…," he began.

"Cardin, shut up or you may not live to see light again," Yang threatened.

Cardin turned around.

"Ren can I talk to you?" Pyrrah asked. Ren had not left Scouts side.

He got up and walked to Pyrrah.

"Ren, I thought you had given up," Pyrrah whispered.

"I lied."

"You what? Lied. I never heard of such a thing from you," Pyrrah said.

"Well, at least now she is safe and hopefully will soon be happy," Ren pointed out.

He looked at Scout. She was curled up in a corner. She looked around at every movement and she jumped when someone talked. Tears ran down her face.

"She is more terrified here," Pyrrah said.

"That will change," Ren said.

Indeed scout was terrified. She hated people because they hated her. The last time she had seen a human was when she was getting whipped.

Every time Weiss came close she would curl her tail around her body.

"This was a bad idea," Pyrrah said.

Ren ignored her and grabbed a jar of sap from a case. He went over to Scout and sat next to her.

"I… want… to go… back," she cried.

"Hey, it's okay. I will help you," he said.

She believed him. She needed someone to believe. She never trusted anyone. Her own race had turned her over to the enemy. Tears raced down her cheeks.

Ren handed her the bottle of sap, assuming she would be familiar with it. She snatched it and opened the lid. She scooped the sap out and sucked on her fingers like a child. She curled her tail around her and ate the sap while Ren sat there. She cried and he comforted her. She slept and he made sure no one bothered her.


	5. I Promise

Once they had landed Ren led Scout off the helicarrier. She looked around warily and once in awhile she would flinch. She got stares and glances from the students of Beacon. Her ears twitched at every loud sound.

Nora skipped alongside Ren, Pyrrha glared at anyone threatening to approach and Juan stared at Scout curiously.

Scout carried another bottle of sap and was scooping the contents out.

"Hello," a voice said.

Scout jumped and pulled her knife out.

She turned to find a man in a green and black suit. He wore tinted spectacles and had grey hair. He carried a cane in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"I am Professor Ozpin," the man said. "You must be Scout."

Scout relaxed her arm, but did not put the knife away.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he said.

She put the knife back in her belt loop.

"Ren, I have had a bed moved up into your room. I have also informed your teachers that you may miss some classes this year," Ozpin said, turning to Ren.

"Thank you, Professor," Ren said.

"After all if you are going to show her that we care you must take care of her," Ozpin added then walked off.

After Pyrrha had shooed everyone away, Ren led Scout to his teams room, followed by Juan, Nora, Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Ren opened the door and Scout just stood there.

"You can go in," Pyrrha offered.

Scout walked in.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang went to their room.

"This is your bed," Ren said pointed to the extra bed.

Scout shook her head.

"You don't want a bed?" he asked.

She nodded and went over to the extra bed. She tore off the blanket and walked over to a corner. She laid the blanket in the corner and shaped it sort of like a nest.

Ren, Nora, Pyrrha and Juan spent most of the afternoon taking care of Scout. Pyrrha brushed her hair, Nora gave her sap and Ren showed her around with Juan. After the tour Scout took a shower. Pyrrha gave her new clothes, but Scout wanted the ones she had. Ren had them washed and dried. Scout looked much better, except for the tattered clothes. The dirt was gone and the cuts sort of, disappeared.

"What happened to her cuts?" Juan wondered out loud.

"Aura," Pyrrha answered.

"Why didn't she use it before?" Juan asked.

"She had been living in a place for five years where the only living thing there lacks soul," Pyrrha explained.

"Oh," Juan expressed, reality dawning on him.

The day turned into night and everyone decided to hit the hay. Scout curled up on the blanket, but didn't go to sleep. Throughout the night she would cry, and even whine. This kept Ren up. It wasn't the sound, but he could almost feel her pain. Finally the crying stopped, which was replaced with staggered breaths.

The next morning Ren decided to skip class.

"Will you get my work, Nora?" he asked.

"Sure, Ren," Nora laughed because of the pancakes she had for breakfast.

After Ren was sure everyone was in class he brought Scout to the dining hall.

She took sausage, bacon, hamburger and Ren gave her a bowl of sap. She gobbled her food down.

"Did you enjoy that?" Ren asked after they finished eating.

Scout nodded.

"Please talk to me," Ren said.

"Okay," she said.

They talked all the way back to the room, but, surprisingly, Ren did most of the talking.

At noon, after Pyrrha, Juan and Nora had lunch, there was a knock on the door. Ren wasn't in the room. He had gone to get food for Scout and himself. Nora, and Pyrrha sat on their beds and Juan sat the desk trying to do homework. Scout was sitting in her corner, her arms wrapped around her knees as she stared nervously at the three.

"Who is it?" Nora giggled.

"Me," a voice said.

Nora cocked her head and eased the door open.

"Do you have a syrup delivery," she snapped at the person.

"Who is it?" Pyrrha said.

"Cardin," Nora said.

"I want to meet the… girl," he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Opps, sorry this room had been disconnected, please press one for more options," Nora said.

"I promise I will behave," he said.

Nora cocked her head at Pyrrha.

"Let him in, but watch him," Pyrrha warned. "I need to go see what's taking Ren so long."

She got up and left. Cardin walked in without an invitation.

"There she is," he said.

Scout stared up at him.

"Hello, what's your name," he said like he was speaking to a child.

"Scout," she mumbled.

"Well, Scout," he said. "I am Cardin."

Nora glared at Cardin. She edged her way to the closet where their weapons were stored. Juan looked at Nora and motioned to her to not get her weapon. She just smiled.

"Nice ears," Cardin said. "Goes great with your tail."

Scout stood up. She was about and two and a half inches shorter than Cardin.

He reached forward and grabbed one of her ears.

"Oh, they are real," he said. "I thought you were a fake."

"Please stop," she said. "That hurts."

"Oh it does," he joked. "So sorry."

He let go. Next he snatched her tail.

"What is this rag?" he asked.  
"Stop!" Juan said.

"Juany-boy, she isn't part of your team. I can torture this termite as much as I want," Cardin said. He yanked on her tail and she howled.

"It even acts like an animal," Cardin criticized.

"Stop, please," Scout pleaded, tears streaked her cheeks.

Ren and Pyrrha walked in. Before anyone could think Ren tackled Cardin to the floor and pinned him.

Scout cowered in the corner.

Cardin was kicked out, literally. Nora kicked him out the door.

Scout wouldn't say a word to anyone. She would just mumble to herself.

"Why did I leave?" she would ask herself.

"Maybe we shouldn't bring her," Pyrrha said.

"Bring her to what?" Juan asked.

"Ozpin is having a gala," Pyrrha explained. "Ren wanted to bring Scout to show her that people can be kind, but Cardin will most definitely be there. She is scared of people and obviously doesn't want to be around them."

Scout was listening, but pretended to be asleep.

"I need to bring her," Ren said. "I will ask Goodwitch to keep an eye on Cardin. I need to show her that people aren't all that bad. If I don't I won't get anywhere with her."

"All her experiences with humans before now have been bad," Juan said. "What makes you think she will want to come to the gala."

"She may not want to and I won;t make her, but I will try to convince her," said Ren.

"I will help you, Ren," Nora said, excitedly.

"I'm in," Pyrrha said. "I want to help her."

"Me, too," Juan added.

"It is settled. We will bring in people that are nice to work Scout up until the gala," Ren said.

"Ohhh, yes," Nora said. "We can invite team RWBY. We can have a game night in here and scary stories."

"I think we need Ruby in here first," Juan suggested. "She is kind and fun."

"Good, but Nora maybe game night wouldn't be good," Ren said. "Let's just do scary stories."

"I will go ask Ruby," juan said. He got up and went to the door. He came back a few minutes later. "She said she would be glad to come and help."

"Let's avoid the topic of Cardin and faunus," Pyrrha suggested. "Lets just treat her like she is a normal person that is on our team."

They all started thinking of ways to help Scout get ready for the gala.

"It's okay," Ren whispered late at night to Scouts, supposedly, sleeping body. "I am here. I will help you. I promise."

Scout was awake with tears streaming down her face. In her head she was saying thank you.


	6. Scary Stories

Days past and Scout started warming up, a little. Ruby came in a few days after they had talked about bringing her in. It was not really what the expected.

"Hi, I'm Ruby," Ruby had said.

Scout just stared at her.

"I love your tail," Ruby complimented.

Scout still stared.

"Ummm… what is your name," she said.

"Scout," Scout said, timidly.

Ruby paused.

"Want a cookie?" she asked pulling out a bag of chocolate cookies.

They ate the cookies and Ruby talked and talked. By the time Ruby had to go the bag of cookies was empty and both Ruby and Scout had crumbs on their faces.

A few days later they decided to have to scary story night. Nora, of course, went first.

"There they were in the middle of the night," Nora began. "They sat in the parking lot of the school. The little girl pointed to the door as it creaked open. 'Look Greg!' There stood a beowulf zombie."

"It was just a beowulf," Ren interrupted.

"The girl screamed and ran out of the car," Nora said, ignoring the interruption. "Greg, the older boy in the car, tried to run after her, but it was too late. The beowulf got her. She was swallowed whole. Greg ran and found a window."

"It was a door."

"He crawled inside and it was dark. He opened a door to the left. Inside were rows of desks. A ursa zombie slept in the corner."

"It was a normal ursa."

Greg gasped. He was in the school. The ursa woke."

"Actually, the ursa didn't wake up yet," Ren added, keeping an eye on Scout. She didn't seem scared. Her ears were pricked and she was leaning forward. She still sat in her corner, nut looked content.

"Fine. The ursa didn't wake up yet," Nora continued. "Greg crept out of the room and proceeded down the hall. In the middle of the hallway was a giant snake skeleton.

"It was in the janitor closet," Ren corrected.

"He stepped back a pace and tripped over a book… roar!"

"The ursa came barging out of the class room down the hall," Nora said, with a glimmer of content in her eyes. "Blood dripped down its face, gashes covered its body and it charged.

"Actually, the ursa…," Ren began.

"Greg darted down another hall and hid in the office," Nora continued. "Next there was a scream. The neighbors next to the school called the police. The police went in to investigate, but never came out. Soon the president's bodyguards arrived and they too disappeared.

"It was the state police."

"Everyone was evacuated from the town. They still say the ghost of Greg still roams the school looking for… YOU!"

Everyone jumped.

"That was cool," Ruby praised.

"She may have gone too far into details about the evil zombie ursa," Yang pointed out. "All the blood and the gashes and…"

"OKAY!" Pyrrha interrupted. "It's my turn."

Everyone turned toward her. To Ren's surprise Scout had scooted several inches closer.

"Once there was a young girl named Holly Row," Pyrrha began. "She lived with her mom, dad and brother. They lived in a house in the woods by a pond. One afternoon Holly was picking berries in the woods. She found a huge plate of armor, painted with red markings, on the ground. She picked it up and washed it in the pond."

Scout was now sitting on the ground next to Nora's bed, five feet away.

"She went home and put the tooth on her shelf," Pyrrha said. "That night she heard a distant voice. 'I am coming through the woods, and I want it back.' it said. Holly screamed. The next day she found her mother dead. Holly was terribly frightened. The next night the voice came again, but it was closer. 'I am at the pond and I want it back.' it said."

Scout was now sitting on the bed next to Jaune.

Finally, Ren thought.

"The next morning," Pyrrha continued. "Her brother was dead. Holly didn't know what to do. She told her sorrowed father, but he was too devastated by his son and wife's deaths to listen. That night the voice was very close. 'I am in your yard and I want it back." it said. Holly knew what would happen so she dashed to her fathers room, but it was too late. He was dead. Holly was terrified. She threw the plate of armor away, locked all the windows and latched the door. Then, she went upstairs and hid in her room. That night she heard it again and now it was very, very close. 'I am at your door and I want it back.' it growled. Then it came again. 'I am in your house.' it said. Then again. 'I am coming up your stairs and I want it back.' it snarled. Holly heard scratching and the voice came again. 'I am at your bedroom door and I want it back.' it said. The latched flipped back and the door creaked open. Holly's screams pierced the night. A eight foot beowulf crouched before her. 'I WANT IT BACK.' it barked at her. She thought of the plate of armor. It pounced."

"The Row family was never seen again," Pyrrha said. "but the beowulf still roams the forest. Searching for his missing armor."

"That was creepy," Ruby shuttered.

"You are a good story teller," Weiss complimented.

Ren glanced at Scout and saw that she was back in her corner. She must have gone after the story. She appeared to be asleep.

Nora noticed Scout, too.

"Mission accomplished," she said.

"Lets get to bed," Ren said. "The gala is soon and we need to get ready. Pyrrha have your got Scout's dress yet?"

"Yes," Pyrrha said.

"Good. I will look at it tomorrow," Ren said lowering his voice. "but don't let Scout see it. I haven't told her about the gala."

"What?" Pyrrha, Yang, Ruby and Jaune said at the same time.

"Don't worry," he said. "I am planning to take her on a walk around the grounds and tell her then."

"Okay," Jaune said. "If you say so."

"Well, night guys," Ruby said walking out.

"Night," Weiss said, following Ruby.

"See you tomorrow," Yang said.

"Bye," was all Blake said. They all were gone and everyone was ready for bed.

Soon, Ren knew, was the gala and he hadn't even told Scout. What if she said no? What if she was scared? That was something they couldn't avoid. But what if something went terribly wrong? Ren had no idea what might go wrong.


	7. I Am Going

The next morning Ren woke up early and woke Scout. She looked up at him and jumped.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I want to go on a walk around the grounds while no ones up," he said.

"It's 6:30," she said looking at the clock on Pyrrha's bedside table.

He stretched out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up. The snuck out of the room and headed outside. After several minutes Ren broke to news to her.

"Scout I was wondering…," he began. "Do you want to come to the gala this weekend?"

Scout's eyes went wide.

"I don't know," she said. "Ren I can't…"

"No please," he pleaded. "I want to show you that not all people are like Schnee owners and Cardin. This my chance to help you."

"Ren, I just don't know," she said. "The gala is this weekend and it is Thursday. That is a really late notice."

"I know," he admitted. "I know you will hardly talk to anyone, but me. This is your chance to… break out of your shell."

"My shell?" she said. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course," he invited.

They walked back to their room in silence. People were starting to wake and head to breakfast. When they got back Nora and Jaune were gone. Pyrrha sat on her bed.

"Ren can I show it to you?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Wait until tonight."

"Okay," she and walked out.

"Show you what?" Scout asked.

"Nothing," he said. "You'll see."

She cocked her head.

"Would you mind if I went to class today?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"You'll be fine alone?" he checked.

"Yes," she said. "I won't let anyone, but you guys in."

He smiled, but she didn't smile back. She never smiled… ever.

He left with his things. She stared at the door for awhile then plopped down on the extra bed.

After a while she brushed her tail and hair. Then curled up in the corner and fell asleep.

Ren came back with Pyrrha while Scout was still asleep. Pyrrha got out the dress for Scout.

"It's beautiful," he complimented.

It was white, sky blue and sapphire blue. It had sky blue trimming at the top and bottom. The thin, sky blue sleeves strapped around the lower shoulder, showing the shoulders. It had the same thing that went around Ruby's waist, but it was sapphire blue and sky blue. The boots reached almost to her knees. The color of the boot went from sapphire blue to white from top to bottom, complete with a swirl etched into the boots. To finish, a semi-choke necklace with a sapphire in the middle.

"What is that for?" Scout said.

Ren and Pyrrha jumped.

"You are awake," Ren stated.

"Yes, I can see," she said. "So what is it for?"

"Umm… you," Ren answered. "For the gala."

"It is beautiful," she stated. "I am going."

Ren hadn't expected to her decide so soon.

"I want to see what people are like now," she said.

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha joined in. "You have been through a lot of pain."

"I want to go," she repeated. "I have too."


	8. The Gala

Scout walked out of the room, followed by Nora and Pyrrha. Jaune and Ren's mouths dropped at the sight of them. Nora wore a long, pink, sparkly dress. It was sleeveless, but she wore a leather, grey jacket. Pyrrha wore a bright red dress the reached down to her knees. It had a yellow belt with it and it was spaghetti strap.

"You all look beautiful," Ren complimented.

Nora smiled, Pyrrha did to and Scout blushed.

"Wow, you… you…," Jaune stuttered. His mouth hung open.

"You better close that or you might catch some files," Pyrrha teased.

Ren started walking down to the "gym". Scout walked nervously beside him and the others followed. They entered the "gym" and Scout almost turned around. About two hundred people were scattered round about.

"Oh, hey guys," said a familiar voice.

They turned and saw Ruby and Yang coming toward them. Ruby wore a dress that had the same shape as her combat skirt. It was sleeveless and didn't have the thing that wrapped around her waist. The top, covering her torso, was red with a black rose on the side and the bottom half was black. She wore her red combat boots and, of course, a huge smile.

Yang wore a very low cut, yellow dress. It reached down to the floor and had one strap. Around her waist was a brown belt. Her shoes weren't visible, but she wore her weapons.

"Hey," Nora said. "Are the refreshments out yet?"

"Yes," Yang said. "Over there."

She pointed to a table laid out with all sorts of sweets. Nora giggled and skipped over.

"You guys look great," Ruby commented.

"Well, thank you," Pyrrha said.

"I better go make sure Nora doesn't get into any trouble," Ren said. He walked away leaving Scout with Jaune, Pyrra, Ruby and Yang.

"Soooo," Yang said. "I gotta go."

She walked off with a few boys gawking after her. Jaune wandered off.

Scout looked around nervously. She spotted a girl in a long blue dress. She had two bunny ears. Scout walked toward her leaving Ruby and Pyrrha talking.

"Hello," Scout said.

The girl turned around. She had long brown hair and long ears. Her eyes went wide when she saw Scout.

"Hi," she said. She had a thick accent.

"I'm, Scout," she introduced.

"Are you the faunus that Ren brought?" the girl asked.

"Well, yes," Scout said. "What is your name?"

"Velvet Scarlatina," the faunus replied.

"You have beautiful ears," Scout complemented. She decided to try to feel at home with her own kind even though they turned away from her. After all it was only the White Fang who did it.

"Thank you," she said. "You have beautiful ears, too."

She looked around Scout and spotted her tail.

"You have two features?" Velvet asked.

Scout nodded.

Ren was watching from a little ways away. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was actually talking to someone.

"Hi," Scout heard someone say. It was a very calm and mellow voice. She turned to see the faunus girl in team RWBY. She had her bow in still. She wore a simple black dress.

Scout eyed her uncertainly.

"I'm Blake," the girl said.

"Velvet," Velvet said.

Three faunus together. Some people had stopped and watched. Of course no one knew Blake was a faunus, but Scout was a sight to see.

"It's working," Pyrrha whispered to Ren.

Scout, Velvet and Scout talked and talked. Velvet would laugh, but Scout and Blake wouldn't.

After some time Scout left to go find Ren. She found him talking to Nora.

"Ren?" she said.

"Oh, hi Scout," he said. "Are you having a good time."

She nodded. Then she froze. Weiss was approaching. She wore her combat skirt without the jacket. It was spaghetti strap and had a Schnee company logo on it.

"Hello, Scout," she said, politely. "You look lovely this evening."

_A Schnee being nice to a faunus?_ Scout though, _Impossible_

She smiled slightly then just walked away. Scout looked after her, bewildered.

Time passed and Scout was having a pretty good time. She spent most of her time with Velvet and Blake. She was happy, although she didn't show it. Soon that happiness ended. Soon she would be terrified.

Cardin spotted Scout talking to Ren. She told him something. He nodded and told her something else. She nodded and walked away. She slipped out of the "gym" and down the hall. Cardin followed.

The hallway was dark. He spotted Scout's slim figure as just a dark shape. He proceeded.

"Well, well," he said once he had caught up with her. "Looky who we have here."

She turned around in terror.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"To get… a… a drink," she stuttered.

"They have punch," he said. He kept a kind edge to his voice.

"I wanted… wa… water," she answered.

"Please don't be afraid," he said. "I hate to say this, but for a faunus your pretty."

Scout stared at him in bewilderment. He advanced toward her and she backed up. He trapped her against a wall. He ran his hand down her cheek. Every movement he made she flinched. He put on a devious smile. She punched him. He fell back onto the ground. She pulled her knife from her boot.

"That was not a good idea, vermin," Cardin growled. He got to his feet and lunged forward, pushing her to the ground.

She lost grip on her knife and it skidded out of reach.

Cardin pinned her to the ground and raised his hand. SMACK! He smacked her across her face. He got to his feet and pulled Scout up.

"Soon you will learn not to make mistakes like that, you scum," he said.

She felt dizzy and couldn't put his words together. Pain pierced through her body. The hurt of the past and present swooped over her. She tried to scream, but it came out as a gasp of pain.

She looked up at Cardin and saw his leg rising. She tried to move, but it was too late. He kicked her in the stomach and she flew backward against the wall. He beat her hard. She was reminded of a faunus labor camp where they were whipped every day just for living. Many died at that camp. She had been the first to run away. All of this went through her head and Cardin beat her. She had scars and bruises. Her dress was torn and one sleeve was sagging.

Cardin lifted his fist one more time and went to strike. His fist burned. She was glowing.

"Aura," he hissed.

Scout stood there for a moment then she looked down the hall. Ren was coming. She looked at him for a moment then at Cardin. Hot tears leaked out of her eyes. She grabbed her knife and ran. She ran and ran. She heard yelling and running feet behind her, but she didn't stop. Finally she reached the exit. She pushed open the big door and ran into the night. Shouts echoed around her.

"Scout," Ren yelled.

She continued running until she had reached the Emerald Forest. She fell into the dirt smearing her dress and face with dirt. She stopped to rest. No one was following her anymore. She took off her boots then headed into the forest. She was scraped, bruised and some blood dripped down her face from a cut next to her eye. Her dress was dirty and ripped. Tears etched a clean line across the dirt on her face. Anger and hatred burned in her eyes.

Humans never changed. They never will. Faunus don't matter to them.

She encountered ursi on her way into the forest, but killed them easily. She reached the abandon temple. That's where she stayed for the night wallowing in pain, anger, hatred and misery.


	9. Alone

The next morning Scout woke to singing birds. She didn't care about the happy mood the morning was in. She wanted to get away from Beacon. Now!

She walked and ran for hours. Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, but she knew exactly where she was headed. She got some clothes from a thrift store, but kept the dress as a reminder to never feel sorry for them and to never go back.

After a whole month of traveling she finally reached her destination. The Forest of Forever Fall.

She traveled into the forest and went to her burrow. It was the same as she left it. Her hat sat on the ground, a little layer of dust rested on it. She brushed it off and set it on her head. She drank some water from the stream running through her burrow. It was wonderful to her. She was ready to go back to life the way it used be, but with a deeper hatred toward humans. This boiled in her. She rarely came out of her burrow unless to get game and sap. She was alone and that's the way she wanted it to stay. No one there to hurt her.

She denied being friends with anyone at that school, but she could not help missing Ren, Blake and Velvet. She knew this was where she belonged. Where she wouldn't be hurt.

Several months went by and Scout was convinced that Ren had forgotten about her. She thought that was best.

Scout was just getting used to her life alone when something changed it all.

She met him.


	10. Trust

He looked through the trees. He saw nothing unusual, but he heard something. He could sense someone was watching him.

"Come out," he yelled.

Scout watched him from the bushes. He had blond hair and wore a red, white and blue battle suit. Well, that's what it looked like to her. In his hand was a shield. It had silver and red striped on it with a star in the middle. He was feet from her burrow. She had left to get sap. When he yelled she knew that she would not some out.

"Please, I won't hurt you," he said.

Scout just watched.

"Maybe," he mumbled to himself.

Then he heard it again. A slight scrape on the leaves. He walked toward the sound and spotted white wolf ears.

"Oh, it's just a wolf," he said to himself. "I need to stop talking to myself."

Scout didn't move. She had been spotted. If he didn't come closer he could tell that she was a faunus.

"My name is Steve Rodgers… I come in peace," he joked. He laughed to himself. He stepped an inch closer.

Scout shot out of the bushes and ran. She ran away from him. She heard him behind her. She scolded herself for leaving her knife in her burrow. Then she ran into a cliff face. There was no way out. Then she looked to her sides. A fallen tree was on her left, but on her right was a way out. She took that direction, but ran into a chasm. She was trapped. She turned to take on her pursuer.

Steve stopped ten feet from her. He had to admit, she was beautiful. Or as he would say, hot. She wore black jeans and a red tank top. She was rather skinny, but slim. Her hair was dirty and messy and she wore no shoes. Sweeping back and forth behind her was a long white wolf tail. On top of her head were two white wolf ears.

"Hi," he said.

She just looked at him.

"You are a faunus, right?" he said.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you are, too," she asked.

"No," he said.

"No human can run that fast," she told him.

"Well, I am not your ordinary human," he explained.

"How is that," she said.

"That is confidential," he said.

She looked at him for a moment then spoke.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know who you are and what you are doing here," he said.

"That is confidential," she imitated.

He laughed.

She started walking toward him. Once she was a foot away she stepped to the side and continued on. He followed her.

"Please, don't follow me," she said.

"Why?" he said.

"Because I don't want you to," she said, irritated.

"Why?" he teased.

"Because I hate humans!" she yelled.

He stared at her for a moment then asked, "Why?"

She sat down with her back against a tree. He sat across from her. She looked into his blue eyes and knew… she could trust him.

"I am, what the call, a double faunus," she said. "When I was young humans saw me as power growing among the faunus. I was taken from my family who did nothing to stop them. Once they saw the faunus didn't care about me they put me into a Schnee faunus labor camp. I was beat and moved to several different camps. At on each faunus was beaten just for living. I was beaten doubly hard."

He flinched.

"No faunus stood up for me the way they did for the others. The other faunus avoided me," Scout continued. "I was left alone, my own race turned against. Some even wanted me killed. A week before my execution I ran away and lived her for five years."

She then told him everything that happened at Beacon. By the time she was done she was crying. He sat next to her and wrapped her in his arms. That is when it started. A never ending friendship


	11. And Then I Crashed

"And then I crashed," Steve finished.

"Into the ice?" Scout said. She had been listening to his stories of World War II.

"Yep and was frozen for about eighty years," Steve said.

"Why didn't you just turn it around?" she asked.

"Ummm… good question," he said.

She raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, my turn," he said. "How long have you lived here?"

"Well, about five years, then Ren showed up," Scout explained.

Scout stared aimlessly at the ground. They were seated at the entrance of her burrow.

"How old are you?" he asked.

Scout laughed then stopped abruptly.

"What!?" Steve asked.

"I just haven't laughed in… well I don't know how long," she said.

"But how was that even funny?" he asked.

"I don't know, but to answer I am eighteen," she said.

"Well, lucky me," he said with a hint of pride.

"Excuse me?" Scout inquired.

Steve just smiled at her and surprisingly she smiled back.

"I knew you owned one," he mumbled.

"Owned what?"

"A smile."

Scout smiled again.

The next few days they spent together. They told stories and laughed. She had the time of her life.

After a few weeks they would travel out of the Forest of Forever Fall. They would go to parties and arcades. Scout would not go out without a skirt and a hoodie. She was determined to hide her identity as a faunus.

"Come on, Scout, it will be fun," Steve begged.

"No! I don't want be around that many people and who knows what could happen," Scout said.

"Please, I will be at your side the whole time. It will be good for you to… get loose," he said.

"Steve, you may be my one and only best friend, but I don't have to do what you want," she said.

"I know, but… please," he pleaded.

"Steve, I don't do clubs," she confirmed.

"I can find a clean club."

"There is no such thing as a clean club."

"I will be by your side just please."

She paused and looked up into his pleading eyes.

"Fine!" she gave in.

"Yes," Steve said pumping his fist.

That night they headed out to the nearby village and found a small club. Scout wore her black hoodie and skirt while Steve wore jeans and a T-shirt with the sleeves cut off.

"Did you have to wear that?" Scout complained as they walked up the path to the club. "It looks… so not you."

"Well, if you are going to a club you have to play the part," he said. "Now here we are. Play it cool and don't forget that I won't leave you side."

She looked at him for a moment then grabbed his hand.

"Now you have no choice," she said.

Steve smiled.

They entered the club. It was packed with people. People were dancing, drinking, talking and, to Scout's disapproval, kissing. Girls wore belly shirts and short shorts. Boys wore jeans and sleeveless T-shirts like Steve's.

"I am so getting you for this," Scout threatened.

They played a game of pool and then just danced.

"Having fun?" Steve asked her during a slow dance which they skipped out on.

"Sort of," she admitted.

He smirked.

"Hello, pretty lady," a sly voice said behind her.

Scout turned and saw a man with sleek black brown hair and a leather jacket.

"Want to go for a ride?" he said.

Scout shook her head.

Steve stepped forward and took Scout's hand.

"Leave… now," Steve said.

"What you gonna do about it?" the man threatened.

Steve punched him and he went flying across the room. Everything went silent. Everyone stared at Steve in awe, but Scout looked close to tears.

Scout felt something on her waist she looked and saw a hand. Behind her was another man with blond hair in a jacket.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

Scout shook her head.

His hand reached up to her neck.

"Why not?" he said.

"I…," she began.

He pulled her against him and flipped back her hood. A gasp rippled through the room. He launched her away from him onto the floor.

"A faunus," he whispered.

Steve turned and punched him in the gut. He grabbed Scout's hand and ran out of that club.

They didn't speak until they reached Scout's burrow.

"I am so sorry," Steve apologized.

A tear trickled down her face.

"This was all my fault," he said.

"No it…," she began.

"It was…," he interrupted. "It… was… my…"

He collapsed.


	12. Annoying Flirt

Steve woke up to Scout dabbing a wet cloth on his forehead.

"What happened?" he muttered.

"You fainted," she said.

"How… who… wait, what happened are you alright? Did we get out of the club okay?" he babbled. "That was all my fault. I shouldn't of brought you there. How was I so stupid?"

"Hey, it wasn't your fault… okay it was, but worry about yourself," she said.

"There is nothing wrong with me," he assured her.

He tried to get up, but a stinging pain shot through his shoulder.

"Uh-huh," Scout expressed.

He grabbed his shoulder and quickly let go because if the pain.

"What is wrong with your shoulder?" Scout asked.

"Nothing, ouch," Steve said.

"You are such a bad liar," Scout said. "Let me look at it."

"I'm fine," Steve insisted.

Scout raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine," he said.

He took off his shirt and Scout gasped. His shoulder had a deep gash on it. It was red and purple with a slimy substance lining the lip of the cut. Deep in the cut, it was black.

"What happened?" Scout and Steve said in unison.

"I don't how… it was just a cut," he said.

"You've been poisoned," she pointed out. "How did this happen."

"Well, I was sent here on a mission from S.H.E.I.L.D, as I told you even though I shouldn't have," Steve began. "I was trying stop a huge dust robbery. Ruby was with me. Roman and I got into a huge battle and he poisoned his knife. He stabbed my shoulder and now it…"

"Why didn't you care for it?" she asked. "If you would have taken care of it immediately it would be easy to heal, but now…"

"Sorry. I don't know what to do about it now," Steve admitted. "I have never seen a poison like this before."

Scout shook her head.

"I'll help you," she promised.

First she cleaned and dressed the wound. After that she started preparing an ointment from leaves and sap. She rubbed on the wound and redressed it.

Every other day Scout would clean, dress and apply ointment to his wound. After two weeks the wound was only red with only a tinge of purple. The slime and pus was gone and it was starting to seal.

"Thank you so much," Steve said one day when she was dressing the wound. "Now let me help you."

"Help me?" she said.

"Yes, I… can't take you seriously with that knife," he admitted. "I am going to help you design and make a weapon and battle suit."

Scout smiled at him.

"Know what?" he said. "I am beginning to really like that smile."

Scout said nothing.

Over the next few weeks the wound healed and they finished Scout's battle suit and weapon.

Her weapon was two knives that hitched together at the hilt. The blades extended to make swords. The knife/swords came apart. The hilt of both knife/swords were designed as a gun. when she cocked it a pulled the trigger it shot thin razor sharp bullets out of tiny slits in the blades. The blades were silver and the hilts were black.

Her battle suit was red and black. Her shirt had one bare shoulder and a strap. Red wrap wrapped down her arm to right above her elbow. The sleeveless side was torn ragged black sagging down. The shirt had black tiger stripes on one side. It was a little above her waist so her tail was free. She wore black kaprise with two red arrows on each pant leg, one pointing up and the other pointing down. She had red combat boot with black soles. Black wrap wrapped half way down the boot. She had black gloves with arrow slits in them. Her belt had two scabbards on it to hold her weapon. Sewed on to it was two pouches for her bullets. Each pouch could hold one hundred of her small, razor sharp bullets. The belt was brown with brown scabbards.

Scout dressed in her battle suit and came back to the clearing where Steve and her had been spending most their time.

"You'll kill me for saying this, but," Steve said when she emerged from the trees. "You look hot."

Scout just rolled her eyes.

"You are very amusing," she commented.

"Well, thank you very much."

He took a bow.

She smiled.

He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I really love that smile," he commented.

"I love yours too," Scout said resting her head on his shoulder.

Steve took in the satisfaction. He squeezed her shoulder slightly.

"Steve?" Scout whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Steve smiled, so did Scout.

"STEVE!" a voice yelled from somewhere in the forest. "I KNOW YOU ARE IN HERE UNLESS FURY GAVE ME A CRAPPY TRACKING DEVICE!"

"Who's that?" Scout said.

"I have a hunch," Steve said. "Go hide in those bushes I'll be back."

"No," Scout said.

"Hey, I know who it is and trust me, he won't hurt me," Steve assured her.

She kissed him on the cheek then walked over to the bush Steve had indicated and crouched down.

Steve walked out of the clearing.

"STEVE!" the voice yelled again.

It was closer.

Steve spotted him. He had maroon and gold armor. He had a "goatee" and a mustache.

"Tony," Steve said approaching Tony.

"There you are," Tony said. "Why are you out here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Steve said.

"Fury sent me to see what was taking so long and see if you needed help," Tony said.

"Really?" Steve said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I want you to meet someone."

"Someone," he said. "You met someone."

"Yeah, she is one of a kind… literally."

"She? Led the way."

Steve didn't notice Tony's enthusiasm when he said she. He led him to the clearing not far from where they were.

"Scout, you can come out now," Steve said.

Scout studied Tony for a minute then got up and walked over to them.

Tony's mouth almost started watering.

"Tony this is Scout, Scout this is Tony," Steve said "Tony is my friend and he works for S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony, Scout is a one of a kind fanus."

"I'll say," Tony said.

Scout walked up next to Steve and slipped her hand into Steve's. She saw the "hungry" look in Tony's eyes and she didn't like it.

Tony scowled.

Steve smiled, not noticing the mental war between himself and Tony over Scout. Tony started it and Steve was going to end it… eventually. For now he was totally oblivious.

Scout looked up Steve and, just to rub it in, she laid her head on his shoulder.

Steve smiled at this too. Then, his vision got all blurry and his legs became weak. He collapsed onto the ground.

The last thing he remembered was Scout's beautiful face above his. Her hands placed on each of his cheeks.

"Steve?" she said.

His eyes closed and he lay there, unconscious.


	13. Your Best

Steve woke up at three A.M. He was laying in the burrow. Scout was sitting up with, hugging her knees. Her head was drooped and her eyes were closed. A bowl of water was next to her. In it was a rag. Steve sat up. Scout snapped awake.

"You're awake," she stated ."Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine except my throbbing shoulder," he said. "What happened?"

"Well, after Tony showed up you collapsed," she explained. "I brought you in here, with Tony's help. I wasn't sure what was wrong, but then I checked you shoulder. It looked awful and it still does. I have been cleaning it, dressing it and applying ointment to it, but it isn't healing."

She looked tired and stressed. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was unkept. Her tail was dirty and her clothes were wrinkled.

"Hey, you did your best," he said. "This isn't your fault. I'll be fine."

She looked close to tears. He kissed her forehead.

She gave him a fraction of a smile.

"Where's Tony?" Steve asked.

"Is he up yet?" Tony's voice came from out side.

Tony ducked and crawled into the burrow.

"Steve, finally," Tony said.

"Finally?" Steve said. "How long have I been asleep?"

Tony and Scout looked at each other nervously.

"Umm… three days," Scout said.

"Three days?" Steve repeated. "I have been causing you pain and stress for two days?"

Scout nodded.

"I mean, no," she said. "I've been fine."

Steve looked at Tony. He was shaking his head. Obviously she hadn't been fine.

"I need some fresh air," Scout said.

She crawled out quickly.

"So how was it?" Steve asked when he was sure she had left.

"Well, she only slept once," Tony said. "She wouldn't eat, only drink, she cleaned and applied ointment to your wound every hour and redressed it three times a day. The only time she wasn't by your side was when she left to clean the wraps."

"Now I feel awful," Steve said.

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, man it wasn't your fault," Tony said. "It is a really nasty wound."

Steve unwrapped the wound gently. He cringed in disgust and flinched in pain when he saw it. It was worse then when he first discovered. It had pus inside on on the lip of the cut. The slimy substance was drenching the cut and it ran down his arm when the wrap came off. The cut was purple, black, red and dark blue. It had opened wider, but, fortunately, the blood was hardly running. Steve could see traces of Scout's ointment in the wound. He took the rag out of the water bowl and wiped the wound gently. He flinched.

"Does it hurt?" Tony asked.

"Like crazy," Steve admitted. "Now, have you been getting any where near Scout?"

"What? No?" Tony said. "See you're back to your normal sensitive self."

"Have you tried?"

"No," Tony lied. "Even if I did she would be to distracted to notice. She would never, almost never, leave your side. I would offer her food, she would decline. I would offer her a blanket she would decline."

"Of course," Steve said.

"Hey, now that you're up and feeling a little better maybe I can get her to eat," Tony suggested.

"Why can't I do it?" Steve protested.

"Because you are still weak and she wouldn't allow it," Tiny pointed out.

"Fine."

Tony crawled out of the burrow. He got a bowl of sap and went to find Scout. Scout was sitting in the clearing. The sun was just starting to rise.

"Hi, Steve is fine and he wants you to eat," Tony said.

"I'm fine," Scout said.

"Please Scout," he begged holding the bowl of sap out to her. He sat down next to her.

She took the bowl and to a small scoop out.

"Thank you," she said.

He smiled his charmer smile and put his arm around her shoulders. She cringed. Then he went a little far. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and set his hand on her waist. She shut her eyes tightly, but she couldn't take it any longer. She got up and headed back to the burrow. Behind her she heard Tony.

"Crap!" he said.

Back in the burrow Steve was sitting up against the wall. He was eating some sap. Scout came in and sat criss cross applesauce next to him. She took the rag out of the bowl of water and gently unwrapped Steve's wound. He flinched.

"Sorry," she said. "but I have to do it."

"It's okay."

She ringed the rag out over the cut and some out the slimy substance drained out. She washed out the puss and applied ointment to it. Then she wrapped with a cleaner wrap.

"Thanks," Steve said.

She gave him a small sad smile. She crawled to his other side and curled up next to him. He rested his arm around her shoulder and ran his own fingers gently through her hair. She didn't cringe. Tony was outside the burrow spying on them, feeling a overload of jealousy.

A tear escaped her eye.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"What if I can't help you?" she said. "It would be all my fault if you died. I haven't done enough."

"You have done plenty," Steve assured her.

"But what is it isn't enough?" she worried.

He lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. They were watery and sad. He leaned forward and their lips met. They both closed their eyes. He pulled her in with both arms wrapped around her waist. He didn't want to leave her or let her go. She needed him and he needed her.

Scout pulled back and turned her face away. Steve brought her close to his side and kissed the top of her head. Tears streamed down her face.

Outside Tony was furious. He was going to make sure Steve didn't get the girl.

Scout curled into Steve's side and fell asleep.

"I love you," Steve whispered. "I always will."


	14. You Can Just Call Me Sir

The next morning Scout woke up early. Steve was sleeping next to her with his arm still around her shoulder. She carefully lifted his arm and crawled out of the burrow. It was about 7:00 AM. Tony was outside in the clearing. His back was against a tree, but he wasn't asleep.

"Morning," he said in his charming voice.

"Good morning," Scout said.

"Come have a seat," he said.

Reluctantly, she sat across from him.

"Oh come on," Tony protested. "I'm not gonna bite."

Scout did not want to show Tony that she was actually a little afraid of him, so she scooted forward and sat next to him. He smiled his charmer smile. They sat there through a long awkward silence.

"Soooooo…," Tony started. "Hows he look."

"Fine."

"You doin' okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You holding up okay?"

"I'm fine," Scout snapped.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Tony asked.

"No," Scout lied. "Why would I have a problem with you?"

"I don't you just…," Tony began. "I mean, just forget about it. Has anyone told you 'Dang you are hot'?"

Scout eyes went wide.

"No, no I don't believe anyone has," Scout said nervously.

"Well, then," Tony said. "Dang you are hot."

Scout glanced around nervously.

"Well, I need to go…," she said.

She got up and walked across the clearing. She leaned against a tree and sighed. Then her eyebrows went up in had one arm on one side of the tree and the other arm on the other side, trapping her.

"Why are you trying to avoid me?" he asked.

"What do you mean," Scout said not making eye contact.

"I'm not stupid," Tony said. "I like you Scout. You are by far one of the sexiest woman I have ever seen."

Scout tried to duck under his arms, but he lowered them to level with her waist. She still wouldn't make eye contact. He bent down so he was level with her face. He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her in. She looked away. He rested one of his hands on her bare shoulder. She looked up at him and he leaned forward. She broke loose and ran back to the burrow.

Steve was up and was surprised when she practically dived into the burrow.

"Don't make me go near him again," she babbled on. "That was so scary."

She crawled over to him, curled up next to him and buried her face in his uninjured shoulder.

"Tony?" Steve asked.

Scout nodded.

"It was awful," she said.

"What did he do?" Steve asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Scout mumbled.

"Okay," he said. He lifted her head up and pecked her on the lips. "You okay now?"

Scout nodded and smiled. She crawled over to his other side and, just as Steve thought things were getting better, she gasped in horror. The cut was worse than ever. Not only was it pussy, slimy, and colored, but it had widened and deepened greatly.

"It's eating away at your skin," Scout said horrified. "What am I suppose to do."

"Scout, calm down," Steve said, taking her hand to calm her down. "I'll be okay, but we need to go somewhere to help me."

"Anywhere," Scout said. "I will do anything to help you."

"We have to go to Beacon."

"What?! Why?"

"Because there is technology there that could help me," Steve explained. "They may know how to cure it."  
Scout looked down.

"Okay," she said. "If we are going to go we have to go now."

"Got ya," Steve said.

He slowly got onto his hands and knees and crawled slowly and painfully to the entrance. Scout followed and once they got outside she had to help him up. She semi-supported him as they walked into the clearing. Tony was still there and his face was red with rage.

"We are going to Beacon," Steve announced.

"Where?" Tony said, not making eye contact with Scout.

"A school to train young fighters," Steve explained.

"Lets hurry while daylight is still with us," Scout urged.

"How will we get there?" Steve said. "I can't travel far in this condition. I can barely walk on my own I'm so weak."

"Walking?" Tony said. "Who said anything about walking?"

"Excuse me," Scout said. "Are we suppose to fly."

"Yep."

"How, smart boy."

"Tech, my dear."

"Okay, show me this 'tech'," Scout said.

Steve was enjoying this.

"Whatever you say, princess."

"Princess?" Scout said in a sweet voice.

"Big mistake, dude," Steve said. "You are busted."

"I'm not afraid of her. I could get her to kiss me any day," Tony bragged.

"Dude, life isn't all about girls," Steve said. "It's life."

"Whatevs," Tony said. "Now princess, follow me."

"Princess?" Scout repeated.

She gently, and slowly let go of Steve. He stood up straight and smiled at Tony. Scout walk over to him with a sweet smile on her face.

"Princess?" she repeated again.

"Do you prefer, sweetheart or baby?" Tony asked.

"Hmmm… I am known by many names, but you can just call me sir," she said.

She slapped him across the face, hard.

"Haha, ooooohhhhh," Steve laughed.

Tony gave him a rude face.

"I mean, bad luck dude," Steve covered up.

"Got that?" Scout asked.

"Yes," Tony said holding his cheek.

Scout raised an eyebrow.

"Sir," Tony finished.

"That's what I thought," Scout said. "Lead the way."

Tony walked forward still holding his cheek. He lead them through the woods to a bigger clearing about half a mile away. Steve was exhausted.

In the clearing was a S.H.I.E.L.D ship.

"I admit, I am impressed," Scout said nodding approval. "Now lets hurry Steve isn't doing well."

"Scout, I am sorry, please forgive me," Tony said.

"Oh, I forgive you," Scout said. "But that doesn't mean I like you."

"Ooooooohhhhhh," Steve said. "I mean, bad luck dude."

Scout smiled. Then her face went serious. She looked up at Steve.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"We can get him on the ship and put him on the Stretcher Scanner," Tony bragged. "My own invention that scans wounds and tells how it should be healed and treated."

"The Stretcher Scanner? Seriously?" Steve said still with his lust of humor despite his wound.

"Hey, it was hard coming up with even a name like that," Tony defended.

Steve and Scout raised an eyebrow in unison.

"Oh, just get on," Tony urged.


	15. To Beacon

After about an hour after the got aboard the ship Tony came into the control room where Scout was waiting with some bad news. She knew it was bad news the moment she saw his face.

"What?" she asked.

She stepped back from him, afraid to be in the same room with him.

"The Stretcher Scanner," Tony said. "Can not detect a cure in the dimension we come from for his wound."

Almost right before Tony's eyes Scout seemed to become weaker. She dropped to the ground and looked up at Tony, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Is there anything else you can try?" she asked.

"I'm sorry no," Tony said. "There may be a chance he will survive."

"No don't say that," Scout said, a tear ran down her cheek. "A chance isn't good enough. I need a 100% that he will be alright."

"If I told you that I would be lying," he said. "Steve is my friend too. I don't want to lose him. All we can do is clean and dress the wound."

Scout hugged her knees to her chest. She burrowed her face into her hands and cried. Tony sat next to her not daring to touch her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

He got up and went to the medical room.

"How did she take it?" was the first thing Steve said.

"Well, she almost got torn to pieces," Tony answered.

"Tony, you have to help me as much as you can," Steve begged. "She needs me. I can't leave her. Frankly I need her. You have to do everything you can."

"Why can't she do anything?"

"Tony, she would break right before our eyes," Steve explained. "If she saw this wound everyday. It is getting worse. She has done her part, now do yours. That's an order."

Tony mulled all this over in his mind."

"Fine," he said.

That night Tony couldn't get Scout away from Steve. She was always talking to him, holding his hand or cleaning the wound. At about midnight she fell asleep and Steve ordered Tony yo carry her to a bad. Tony did so and couldn't help staring at her as he laid her down.

Over the next day Scout was becoming more stressed by the minute. She was so stressed she had a high fever. Steve had to beg beg her to take a rest.

"I told you this would happen," Steve said,one morning when Scout had gone to get food. "Soon her condition will be worse than mine."

"Well, according to this map that you gave me," Tony said. "We should be arriving at Beacon during the late afternoon."

"Good," Steve said. "Scout and I both need medical attention."

"Yeah, but she probably won't let anyone tend to her until she is reassured that you'll be okay," Tony pointed out.

"She is so… stubborn," Steve said. "She is too busy caring about others to notice that she is falling apart."

Tony didn't answer he left the room to see what was taking Scout so long. He found her in the food hall at the table. She was sleeping.

Hours went by and they arrived at Beacon. Steve was weak and so was Scout. She now had a fever, a cough and was always drifting off, but she would refuse to be tended to when Tony suggested it. Steve didn't know what to do to help her. When they arrived. Professor Ozpin came out and recognised both Scout and Steve. Tony explained everything as fast as possible. Ozpin took them both to the hospital in Vale. Once they laid Scout on a bed, with her fussing for them to help Steve, she fainted from exhaustion.

They couldn't wake her.


	16. Shock

"How are they?" Tony pestered the nurse.

It had been three days since they had arrived at Beacon and gone to the Vale hospital. The nurses were doing all they could. Scout was out. She had only woken up once. She had been in shock. She was crying and screaming. She fell back asleep whispering Steve's name to herself. Tony was now pestering a nurse as they walked to Scout's and Steve's hospital room.

"The man is recovering… slowly," the nurse explained. "He was pierced by a very rare poison that we have only seen once. We have a special medicine that will begin his process of healing and we have sent a crew out to go get the antidote. It will take another three or four days for them to return."

"What team?"

"A team of our finest first years," the nurse. "RWBY and JNPR

"Missy… can I call you Missy?" Tony asked.

"My name is Claire," the nurse said.

"Claire, my friend's life can't depend on a two girls to get and antidote," Tony said.

"Girls… RWBY and JNPR are the names of the teams," Claire explained.

"Oh… but still, these kids are seventeen," Tony said. "I should have gone."

"I'm sorry they were sent out two days ago," Claire said. "They were very good friends with Steve before he left."

"This place is another reason why he took so long to get back," Tony to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing," Tony said calmly. "So will he be okay?"

"He will unless the team doesn't show you had but they will return," Claire answered. "He will be very weak for the next few days almost as if he is dying, but don't worry he'll be fine in the end. The symptoms of this poison is it will heal, but return worse than how it began then it will make the victim very very weak when the victim is taking the medicine. He will not be well for a few days. Do not bother him. His beat beat may be around 80 to 90 beats per minute which isn't normal for a human, but it usually happens when someone is infected with this poison. After the team gets back and the antidote is given to him, it will take one to two days for the antidote to get into his system. The gash on his shoulder is really bad. The poison has been eating away at his skin. That will also take a few days to heal."

"Weak… oh I hate that word," Tony asked. "What about Scout?"

"Who?"

"The girl."

Claire bit her lip.

"If you want good news about her don't talk to me or any of the other nurses," Claire suggested.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has a fever with degrees up to 160 degrees fahrenheit, whooping cough, shallow breathing and she hasn't woken in two days," Claire said reluctantly. "and…"

"And what?" Tony said bracing himself for more bad news.

"Her heart beat is about 50 beats per minute where it should be 80 or more beats per minute," she replied.

They had now arrived at the hospital room door. They had stopped and faced each other.

"Is there any good news about her?" Tony begged. "Please, I need some reassurance. You don't understand the life Steve would have without her."

"Ummm… she hasn't woken up yet… in shock," Claire said.

A soul crushing scream came from inside the hospital room.  
Tony pushed open the door. Inside a bunch of nurses were rushing to Scout's bedside. Steve, who was on the other side of the curtain in a bed, stirred in his sleep. He had been given a numb spray that made his arm numb and made him sleepy. He didn't wake he just tossed mumbling inaudible words to himself.

Scout had woken up. Hot tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"STOP!" she yelled.

Tony ran to her bed.

"It's okay Scout," Tony tried to assure her.

"NO!" she said then she whispered quietly. "Help me."

He legs were shaking and she was coughing.

"Tell me what's wrong with her," Tony begged a nurse.  
"She is in shock," the nurse explained. "She may be have recollections of a Faunus Labor Camp."

"COME BACK," Scout shrieked. "DON'T LEAVE ME… don't leave… me."

She laid back down and fell back asleep.

Tony sighed.

"Is everything okay?" he heard Steve's tired voice say.

"Everything is fine," Tony reassured him.

"Is she okay?"

"No, not really," Tony said.

"What? What is wrong?" Steve asked.

"She'll be okay," Tony said.

Three days later team RWBY and JNPR arrived with the antidote. They entered the hospital in Vale, excited to see Steve.

"Steve!" Nora said happily.

"I missed him," Yang said as they waited for a nurse to come and fetch them.

"Me too," Ruby said.

"I hope Scout's okay," Ren said.

"She'll be fine," Pyrrha assured him.

"Probably," Ren said. "We didn't get to see them before we left.

He glanced at Weiss. Still safely in her arms was the case holding the antidote. She was very calm and didn't seem at all excited, but in the corner Blake couldn't help being a bit fidgety.

"Hello, my name is Claire," a nurse said walking into the waiting room "You must be team RWBY and JNPR. Do you have the antidote?"

"Yes ma'ma," Weiss said.

"Good. Follow me," Claire said.

They followed her down a long hallway and entered a room at the end of it. Inside was Steve and Scout, their beds separated by a curtain. Scout looked like she was sleeping.

"Why is Scout in the hospital?" Yang whispered to Ren.

"I don't know," Ren said. "but I wish I did."  
Claire held out her hands for the antidote. Weiss set the case gently in her hands. Claire took the antidote out. It was a red liquid that changed from dark red to light red. It was in a flask. SHe poured the contents of the flask into a bowl. She went over to Steve.

"Sir, your friends have arrived," she said. "and I am preparing to give you the antidote."  
"Yang? Ruby? Guys?" Steve whispered weakly.

"Yeah, it's us," Yang said.

He reached out for her hand. She took it, but he didn't have the strength to hold on.

"I just needed to make sure you were there," he whispered. His voice was faint and groggy.

Yang smiled sadly.

They talked for half an hour until a nurse herded them out so the could apply the antidote to the wound.

"How is Scout doing?" Ren asked a nurse as they left.

"Not good at all I'm afraid," the nurse said. "She has only woken up twice since she was brought here and she has a terrible fever, whooping cough, shallow breathing and a slow heartbeat. When she has woken up she has been in shock."

Ren groaned. He walked out with a glance at Scout. She was coughing in her sleep.

"Ready sir?" Claire asked Steve once team RWBY and JNPR had left.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said. "but where is Tony?"

"Up at Beacon resting," Claire answered. "Now, I am going to numb your arm, but it still may sting a little."

Steve nodded.

She did what she said then soaked some gauze in the antidote and gently set them on the wound. Steve cringed. He shut his eyes tight. Claire spread the antidote over the wound several times until it was gone.

Two days passed and Steve was in full health, but he insisted on staying the hospital with Scout. She still hadn't woken. She was doing a little better. She no longer had whooping cough, but in the process she had broken a rib which was now healing. Her fever had lowered to 120 degrees, but her heart beat was still very low.

The morning after his recovery Steve was sitting next to Scout's bed side. He was dozing off when Scout shot up. He jolted awake.

For a moment she just stared straight ahead breathing heavily. Claire came over. For a moment they both thought she was fine, but then tears poured out of her eyes. He legs started shaking like mad and uncontrolled sobs were forcing out of her dry throat.

"I didn't do it," she sobbed. "Please don't hurt me."

Steve took her hand.

"NO!" she screamed.

She started sobbing uncontrollably again.

"It wasn't me," she whispered weakly.

"Go get some water," Claire said.

"I can't leave…," he began.

"Go," Claire commanded.

Steve released her hand and got up to go get water when Scout gave some reference that she knew someone was there.

"NO, DON'T LEAVE ME!" she begged. "please."

Steve sat back down and took her hand again. Her shoulder relaxed a little.

"Please don't let them hurt me," she begged.

"It's okay," Steve said to her. "I'm here . I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Sir, her heartbeat is higher," Claire said.

"Good," Steve said.

"No, sir, it has risen to 130 beats and that's too fast," Claire said. "Her fever had now risen to 160 degrees again."

"No, Scout," Steve whispered. "You have to get better."

"I CAN'T DO IT," she shrieked.

She let out a piercing scream.

"NO!" she yelled.

"Scout, it's okay," Steve said, but he was beginning to doubt it himself.

She buried her face in her free hand and wrapped her tail around her. Her ears pressed down against her head. Sweat ran down her neck. She cried and cried, but she didn't let go of Steve's hand.

After an hour of continuous crying and shouts Claire left to get water. She came back, but Scout would not lift her head to drink.

"Sir, your friend Tony has arrived," Claire informed him after their fifth attempt of trying to get her to drink.

"Thank you," Steve said. "Send him in."

She left and came back after a half hour arm in arm with Tony. Her cheeks were red and she was almost clinging to Tony.

"How is she?" Tony asked.

"Not good," Steve informed him. "She has been groaning in pain and crying for over an hour and a half."

Tony talked with Claire and Steve for awhile, but decided there was nothing he could do. He left.

"Please come back to me," Steve whispered into Scout's ears. "I love you."  
Scout looked up, staring blankly at the wall then she smiled.

"Steve," she said contently.


	17. United

Steve almost exploded with happiness. He scooped Scout up in his arms and twirled her around. Once he had set her down on the edge of the bed she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked.

"I feel perfectly fine," she said. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me… I love you, too," she said.

He took both her hands.

"Are you okay?" Scout asked.

"All healed," Steve said. "I healed up yesterday. Scout did you have any recollections of your past."

"I don't… it all felt like a dream," she said. "I was in a dark alley way. On the street there was a faunus protest. A police officer came down the alley and pulled me up. I was five. He dragged me out to the street and… they beat me. The faunus did nothing."  
Steve sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Then I was taken to a Schnee Faunus Labor Camp," Scout continued. "All the fanus hated me. They avoided me. The guards would beat and spit me on me whenever they pleased. Someone had stolen something from the captain and the assumed it was me. I was whipped and beat."

She cried into his shoulder.

"Then time went forward and I was older. I was in a Dane Faunus Labor Camp. Another thief was at large again," Scout whispered. "A pearl necklace had been stolen from the lieutenant. Again they assumed it was me. I was being taken to the gas chambers when, out of luck, the faunus of the camp attacked the captain. The men bringing me to the chamber just dropped me and left me there. I crawled over the fence and escaped."

She didn't say anymore.

"You're okay," Steve assured. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

She looked up into his blue eyes and he looked down into her watery forest green eyes. He kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her tight, not wanting to lose her again.

Claire walked in. Behind her walked in Tony. Steve and Scout pulled away from each other. Claire and Tony were both oblivious to what they interrupted.

"Scout?" Tony said. "Are you… okay?"

"I feel fine," Scout assured him.

Claire ran a few tests.

"You are in perfect health," she informed Scout.

"But how did you heal in the half hour we were gone?" Tony asked.

"Obviously," Steve said.

"But… How?" Claire asked.

"Love."

"What?"

"Nevermind," Scout said interrupting the conversation. "The point is I am better."

"Let us celebrate," Steve said. "Tony go up to Beacon and tell them we will be up in a while for a celebration."

"Righty-O," Tony said turning around.

After he left Steve asked Claire to get Scout's battle suit. Scout changed and they headed up to Beacon and what a celebration. Ozpin had a dance and a banquet. Scout, Steve, Team RWBY and Team JNPR spent the whole time together. Ren pestered Scout with questions and apologies on human behavior. Tony went off to chase girls.

"I am so glad you guys are okay," Ruby said.

"How did you get healed?" Pyrrha asked Scout.

"That is a secret," Steve said.

"But I didn't ask you," Pyrrha said.

"It is a secret," Scout said.

"I am just glad we are all okay and together," Yang said. "and by the way Scout, nice battle suit."  
Scout smiled.

Both team RWBY and JNPR gasped.

"You smiled!" Jaune said.

"She smiled!" Ren said.

Steve and Scout laughed.

"She laughed, too," Weiss said before someone said something stupid.

"It is nice," Blake commented.

Then trouble arrived. Cardin walked up to the happy little group. Scout cowered behind Steve.

"Scat, trouble maker," Yang hissed.

"Hey, I just want to apologize," he said.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Scout walked up to him.

"Scout, I am sorry for hurting you and I… I just wish for you to forgive me," Cardin apologized.

Scout looked into his eyes for a moment.

"I do forgive you," she answered. "but that doesn't mean I like you."

"OHHH!" everyone around them said.

Steve grabbed Scout's hand. Cardin eyebrows furrowed and he stalked away.

Tony ran up to the group.

"Find any prey?" Steve asked.

"Yep, and you are holding her hand," Tony joked.

Steve glared.

"Just kidding," Tony laughed. "but, Yang, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Yang said.

They left together and didn't return for two minutes. Once they were back Yang didn't look to happy.

"Wow, Tony," Steve whispered to Tony. "That is the shortest amount of time you have been five inches from a girl."

"Ha ha," Tony laughed sarcastically.

Everyone was having a great time. They laughed and joked together. All of these friends were happy, but happiness does not last. Soon that happiness ended.


	18. You Don't Belong

The next week Ozpin called Scout and Steve to his office. Tony had left to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and report. Steve decided to stay behind. They arrived and found Ozpin pacing.

"You called for us," Steve said.

"Yes, yes, sit," Ozpin ordered.

They sat down.

"I am sending you away," he said, still pacing. "You do not belong here. I want you both to go to the harbor. There is a shipment of dust coming in tomorrow. I am afraid that it will be stolen."

"Why do you want us to go?" Steve asked.

"Because you two work well together and have a lot of experience," Ozpin said. "I will also send a few more students."

"We will do what we can," Scout said.

"Thank you and be careful," Ozpin instructed.

Steve nodded and took Scout's hand. They walked out of Ozpin's office.

"Should we tell our friends we are leaving?" Scout asked.

"No, they will try to think up every excuse for us not to go," Steve said. "Ozpin's right, we don't belong here. This isn't our home."  
"I know you are right Steve, but I'm going to miss them," Scout said.

"Me, too," Steve agreed.

He wrapped her in his arms.

"Steve," Scout said. "I don't have a home. Where do I go? What do I do?"

"What about the Forest of Forever Fall?" Steve asked.

"I could go there, but I was just surviving there," she said. "I had no friends, I had to search hard for food and it was so lonely. I don't want to go back. Plus, aura doesn't work there."  
"I was thinking, maybe, you could come home with me after we finish with this dust stuff," Steve suggested as they continued walking through hallways to get to the exit.

"I would love to, but will I like?" she worried. "Will I be accepted. I mean, I have ears and a tail. I have never been accepted by normal everyday people."  
"People may stop and stare, but how can they resist," he said. "You are so beautiful."

Scout blushed.

"Do you have Faunus where you come from?" she asked as they arrived at the big oak doors.

"No, but you can stay at S.H.I.E.L.D," he said.

Scout just shrugged as the pushed open the doors. They walked out of Beacon for the last time. Scout took one glance back and sighed.

"Cheer up," Steve encouraged her. He took her hand again and they found a small helicopter on the side of Beacon and climbed inside. Steve landed it in a field next to Vale. They asked a farmer to make sure it got returned to Beacon.

They walked hand in hand to the harbor of Vale.


	19. Face My Fears

On the day the shipment of dust came in Scout and Steve were having lunch at a restaurant. They planned to go down just before sunset and wait for Roman's arrival. They had nothing else to do so they decided to go down early. They sat on a dock and talking, watching men unloading the boat of dust.

"Have you decided what you were going to do after this is all over," Steve asked Scout.

"I… no I haven't," she said. "I have been considering you offer, but I don't know what will happen. What is Fury doesn't like me?"

Steve had explained all of S.H.I.E.L.D to Scout. He explained Fury, the Avengers and what S.H.I.E.L.D did.

"Oh, he likes tough spirited girls," he said.

"I just… I don't know," she said. "I just won't belong."

"Says who?"

"My ears and tail," she said.

"Hey, I know a guy who turns into an green, unintelligent monster with a bad temper when he gets mad," Steve said.

Scout smiled.

"Let me think about it some more."

"Okay, but my question is if you don't come with me where will you go?" he asked. "Back to the Forest of Forever Fall?"

"I don't want to go back there," she admitted. "I can't go back. I don't want to be lonely and scared of people finding me anymore. I'm tired of hiding. I have to face my fears. I am still scared of people, but you are changing that."

Steve looked at her for a moment. He looked confused.

"Steve, you mean everything to me, but that doesn't mean I am not scared of your race," she said. "If you knew what I've been through, what your race put me through, you'd understand."

"I know they hurt you," Steve said softly. He pulled her into his side. "I wish I could change that."

"They did more than that," she said. "They did hurt me, but they convinced my own race to turn against me, even my own family."

Steve gently ran his finger through her hair.

She smiled to herself.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Sunset finally came and a hovercraft showed up with four Beacon students that Ozpin said he would send. Aboard the hovercraft was Ren, Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha.

Scout got up and ran to them. To their surprise Scout scooped them all up in a group hug.

"I'm glad you guys were sent," she muttered.

They all talked and joked together for awhile, but the had to watch the dust cargo.

"We have a transmissioner so we can call for more help just in case they have more people," Yang explained as she loaded her wrist guns.

Everyone was getting prepared. Ruby got her double bullet pack, Ren filled his knife guns with explosive bullets, Scout loaded her expandable swords with her tiny razor sharp bullets and Pyrrha sharpened her spear.

"We are all set," Steve said. "Let's spread out across the harbor, and when you spot them do the signal."

"What's the signal?" Ruby asked.

"Just make one up," Steve said.

"Then how will we know it is the signal?" Ruby asked.

"Fine, the signal will be 'The Dust Stealers'" Steve said.

Ruby nodded with excitement. They spread out and watched carefully. After several hours nothing happened. Nobody showed up. Maybe Ozpin was wrong the group thought, but just before midnight they arrived. They landed right in the middle of the crates of dust. There was no need to yell the signal. People started filing out of the ships. There was faunus and people. The all had cords to attach to the crates of dust. There about a hundred. Yang, Ruby and Ren had transmissions and they called for help. They waited and waited. Steve crept around the perimeter and gathered them together.

"Guys, we need to stall them," he said. "We need to try to hold them off as long as we can until help get here."

"What do we do?" Scout asked.

"We distract them," Yang answered.

"How?" Ruby asked.

"We need to go in there and try to fight through them to their leader," Steve said. "Roman has no where to run."

"Scout it has to be you. We will come in with you, but you have to get to Roman," Pyrrha said.

"Why me?" she asked.

"The faunus won't hurt you," she said.

"They betrayed me," she reminded him.

"She has a point," Ren said. "I am not going to let her put herself in that much danger."

"Me neither," Steve said. "If she gets to Roman then she is in the middle of the enemy."

"What do we do then?" Pyrrha said.

"We just go in there and give all we got until help arrives," Steve said.

They nodded and spread out again. Steve counted to three quietly.

"One… two… three… Dust Stealers!" he yelled.

All six of them ran in at once, surprising the men and faunus. Roman shouted.

"Get them, but hurry and get those cords around those crates."

Six groups of three split up from the group and charged at each one of them. They were no match for Pyrrha's experience, Ruby's scythe, Ren explosive bullets, Steve's strength, Yang's battle craziness, and Scout's speed and senses.

Scout crouched on the ground and sprang up at the three approaching men. Two were taken by surprise and cut down, but the third was a faunus. He jumped out of her was.

"The White Wolf," he hissed at her.

Her eyes narrowed, she recognized the voice.

"Who are you?" she snapped, circling him.

"Do you not recognize me?" he asked in a mocking hurt tone.

"Why should I?" she said.

"I am your brother, Jason," he said.


	20. I Won't

Scout stood still.

"What, no," she said.

"Yes, Scout," he said. "I thought you'd remember me."

She stared at him in complete shock. It would be the perfect time for him to attack, but he hesitated.

"Why don't you come to our side," he said. "Join us me and we can take over this silly production and make it into something bigger, without the help of those scum humans. I will forget that you couldn't remember me."

Her eyes narrowed again and she glared up at him.

"I won't. You are really hard to forget," Scout growled. "You were the faunus that I never forgot. You were the one faunus who didn't only turn his back on me, but you also turned me in."

"Yes, but I am offering you a chance to forgive me," he said. "I am deeply sorry."

Scout watched Jason's wolf ears twitch with impatience.

"I will never trust you again," she said. "You were the one that made me suffer. I can't forgive you and I won't forgive you."

"Then we will have to fight," Jason said, his ears perking up. "I have the upper hand in this battle. I have more experience. so why don't you surrender?"

"You may have more experience," Scout said, crouching lower to the ground, her tail sweeping back and forth. "but I am tougher than you and there are advantages to having a tail."

Before he knew what was happening Scout spun around, tripping Jason with her tail. She pressed her foot down against his chest, holding her sword to his throat.

"Go a head, kill me," he hissed at her. "We will be equal."

She glared at him.

"I am not a person like you," she said. She turned her sword and knocked him out with the hilt.

She looked around to see that help had arrived. Hunters, huntresses and Beacon students were fighting faunus and people. She looked back down at Jason, but turned away and ran into the field of battle. She spotted Steve fighting two men and ran to go help him. She was intercepted by a faunus who stared at her in awe for a few moments, but Scout took those few moments as an opportunity. She tripped him and kicked him in the head.

She continued running. For a few moments people stopped fighting. They started running. A huge ship with a dust crate was coming crashing to the ground. The label on the crate said "Schnee Dust: Fire". Scout gasped. It hit the ground and blew up. A fire started. People ran in different directions, but many started fighting again.

Scout spotted all her friends fighting with everything they got. She even saw that Blake, Weiss, Jaune, and Nora were there. Nora was smiling with a evil look in her eyes. Scout looked around and spotted Roman. She dashed toward him. She was going fast, using her wolf reflexes and instincts. No one had the chance to intercept her. She reached him and threw her blade down, but he lifted his cane just in time. Metal clashed against metal. Everything around Scout wasn't important, she wanted to stop Roman. He had ruined thousands of lives and robbed so many dust shops.

He had even ruined her own life. When she was in a faunus labor camp he had been the head of her group. He would beat her and mocked her every chance he got. She wanted to kill him. She hated him. He had almost killed her on several occasions.

"Have we met?" Roman asked.

"Yes, but this will be the last time you meet anyone," she barked at him. She swung around, her tail pushing him backward.

"Oh, yes, I remember you," Roman said aiming his can gun at her. "You are the White Wolf. You are rather powerful and strong. Join us and I will spare you."

"I won't," she said.

Scout knocked his cane away just before he pulled the trigger. It skidded across the ground and shot, hitting a dust crate causing dust to leak out. In Roman's eyes flashed fear.

"You were always a nuisance," he said, he kicked her stomach, causing her to stumble. He ran to his cane.

Scout got up, holding her stomach. She pulled the trigger on one of her swords and six small razor sharp bullets shot out of each side. Three of them hit Roman's arm. He flinched the arm to his chest. He cradled it in his hand. He stumbled forward and grabbed his cane. Scout looked to see where the rest of her bullets were going. Five bullets hit other people and faunus. To her relief none of them hit any Beacon students, hunters and huntresses.

She turned around to look at Roman, but she was one second too late. Roman pulled the trigger and the bullet speeded toward her. She knew the deadliness of Roman's bullets. Once the hit their target, they exploded. She started running. The bullet sped after her. She tripped over a piece of rubble and stumbled to the ground, just a few feet away from the fire. She scraped her hands, knees and cheek when she fell. She cried out in agony as blood started trickling out of her wounds, but worst of all the piece of rubble had been a knife and it had cut deep into her arm. She looked to see where the bullet was headed. Fear and shame flashed in her eyes. The bullet landed a few feet away from her and exploded. It flew her backward into the depths of the fire.


	21. Gone

Steve stopped. He stopped breathing, moving and thinking. He stared at the spot where Scout had been thrown into the fire. The man he was fighting tried to take his chance, but then the anger and fear snapped inside Steve. He lifter his shield and rammed the guy. He bolted toward the fire bowling over anyone who got in his way, even people on his side. He knocked over Ren.

"Steve, what…," Ren began, but he saw the anger and urgency in Steve's eyes and knew something was wrong.

Steve ran to the edge and craned his neck in panic. He looked around and that a water dust crate had spilled open. He picked up a handful and threw it over the fire. Only some of the fire went out, but he couldn't wait. He ran in through a small opening and it closed behind him. He ran through the splits in the fire and dashed around panickedly. After minutes of searching he found Scout lying in a ring of fire. Her tail was singed and her ears pressed against her head in fright. Her eyes were closed and her chest wasn't moving.

Steve ran to her in panic and kneeled next to her.

"Scout, wake up," he pleaded.

She didn't budge.

"Please, don't leave us, don't leave me," he cried.

Tear trickled down his face. He couldn't convince himself that she was gone. He couldn't tell himself that the person he had cared about the most was dead. He put his ear to her heart and felt nothing. He tried to find a pulse, but found nothing. He sat there next the her waiting. Her head rested on his lap and he caressed her face. After some time he looked to see that the ring of fire was closing in. He picked Scout's limp body up and spotted a slit in the wall of fire. He found a small path way through the fire.

He emerged from the fire holding Scout. The look in his eyes was almost unimaginable. It was mixed with anger, sadness, shock, fright, and pure hatred. Everyone who looked at him knew he was not someone to mess with.

As he walked through the field of battle untouched people stopped fighting and turned to look at him and the limp Scout. Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Jaune, and even Blake and Weiss started sobbing uncontrollably. Ren had a look of unbelief and fright. Nora just stared at Scout without a certain look. She just stared.

Faunus, man and woman stopped as the saw Steve. They all knew where he was headed. Right toward Roman. Roman turned, from tying a cord to a crate of dust. One look at Steve and Scout's dead body made his eyes fill with fright. He lifted his cane and shot. Steve easily rebounded it with his shield. He gently set Scout down on the ground and faced Roman.

"You will regret the day you were born," Steve growled. "You will regret the day you set foot in Vale and you will regret hurting Scout."

Roman took a step back, knowing his cane was useless to the man.

"Honestly-ly I wasn't trying t-to hur-rt her," Roman stuttered stepping backward a few more steps.

Steve bent down and picked out an abandoned sword on the ground. He spun it.

"Don't lie to me you worthless scum," Steve snapped.

There was nothing for Roman to do to protect himself. Steve ran forward and slashed at Roman. Roman rolled to the side, but ended up with a nasty cut on his right arm. Blood spilled out. Steve slashed at him again this time getting his legs. and last he did his stomach.

Just about as he was about to make the final blow Ruby yelled.

"Steve lookout!"

Steve spun around just in time to parry a strike from a faunus. He kicked the faunus in the stomach, but in the process the faunus kicked the sword Steve had. It skidded out of reach. The faunus stumbled backward into Yang and Yang showed no mercy. She banged him on the head and he slumped, unconscious to the ground.

Steve looked at the fanus for a while to make sure he was completely out then slowly turned around. He was facing Roman's gun. Steve couldn't do anything. If he ran Roman would shoot him. If he tried to attack Roman would shoot him.

"It's over," Roman hissed. "You will be with your filthy faunus friend soon."

He slowly pulled the trigger back. Before it came back all the way Steve her a clang of metal hitting metal and a bullet flung Roman's cane out of reach.

Steve kicked Roman in the stomach and Yang and Pyrrha ran over to hold him down.

Steve turned around to see Scout a few inches away from where he left her. In her limp hand was a gun.


	22. Death of a Fighter

Steve ran to Scout's side and knelt down. Her eyes fluttered open for a second.

"Steve," she said. "I love you. Don't forget me."

Her eyes drooped down, but her chest moved slowly up and down.

"Scout?" Steve begged. "Don't leave me."

She became limp. Steve scooped her up in his arms and held her close. Tears leaked out of his eyes. He buried his face in her beautiful hair and cried. She was gone and there was nothing he could do to bring her back.

No one fought for a faunus and a friend had been lost. People laid down their weapons and mourned over the lost faunus. The bravest and most beautiful of them all. She was gone.

Several of the men on Roman's side pointed guns at Steve.

"Why?" Steve mumbled.

They cocked their heads slightly.

"Why do we have to fight?" he asked.

He set Scout down.

"We lost a fierce, brave and strong hero," he said standing. "She was unlike no other. She fought and always kept going. She was turned down by the human race and her own kind, but she kept fighting. She was lost today because we fought. We fought for nothing. She is gone because we made it so. Put down your weapons."

The remaining people with weapons in their hands dropped them without hesitation.

"We must all work together to not fall apart," Steve continued. "The only person I've ever really loved was taken away from me. She had friends, but she died alone. She had never been accepted for who she was by others. Only a number of people cared and accepted her. Show your respect and be those people."

Ruby, Pyrrha, Blake and Yang had tears streaking their faces. Even Nora, and Weiss had tears in their eyes.

People and faunus slowly lowered their heads in respect toward Scout. Not a word was spoken and not a weapon was touched. In the space of ten seconds every head was bowed down. Every head, but one. All the way in the back off the crowd was a man. He had a long leather black coat on and he was black. If it weren't for the patch over his eyes he would look like an normal everyday guy.


	23. She's Everything

"Fury," Steve whispered.

Steve bent down and picked Scout's limp body up. He walked forward and started making his way through the crowd. People looked up and watched him walk to the back of the crowd to the man with the eye patch.

"Rogers," the man said.

"Fury," Steve greeted.

"It's time to go," Fury informed him. "You can do nothing else here."

"No," Steve barked. "You have to help her. She's all I have."

"All you have?" Fury said raising his voice. "What about your world, the Avengers, the people of the world, what about that."

"All of it would be meaningless knowing that I lost her," Steve said. "I'm stronger with her by my side. She is my strength. She is strong and a better warrior than any warrior."

"A girl with ears and a tail is stronger than an Avenger?" a familiar voice said.

Steve peeked over Fury's shoulder to see Hawkeye behind him.

"She isn't just a girl. She may not have super strength or a special suit," Steve said. "but she has a strong heart and she is a fighter. She did not crumble or lose all hope when the human race and her own turned against her. She has endured things we couldn't even dream up. She's everything anyone would wish to be."

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow slightly. Fury stepped forward slightly and Hawkeye did the same.

"She is gone, Captain," Hawkeye said.

"I…," Steve hesitated.

"Come back," Fury commanded.

"Only if you try everything you can to save her," Steve said. "I will feel as if I have betrayed her if I don't try everything I can to save her."

Fury stared into Steve's eyes for a moment then glanced at Hawkeye.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hawkeye said.

"It's our best bet," Fury replied.

Steve looked back and forth between the two, confused.

"What ever it is, do it," Steve said.

"Follow us," Fury said.

Steve glanced back and saw people and faunus helping the wounded and clearing away rubble.

Fury and Hawkeye led him to a huge ship. Inside they laid her on a cot.

"I'll be back," Fury informed Hawkeye and Steve and he left the room.

"So…," Hawkeye said awkwardly. "What is she?"

"She's a faunus," Steve said gently caressing Scout's face. "The only one of her kind with two features of an animal. She is special, but she has been through a lot like Faunus Labor Camps, torture, betrayal and hate."

"Faunus Labor Camps?"

"Well, here faunus are hated by some people like black people were hated," Steve said. "But she was turned in by her own kind."

"I never knew you could love anyone so much," Hawkeye said.

Steve's eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry," Hawkeye said quickly

"I don't just love her," Steve said. "She's everything to me. She's my world. She is my life.

Hawkeye nodded solemnly.

Fury came back a few minutes later with a small kit.

"First I want you to clean and rub this on all her burns and cuts," Fury said handing Steve a bottle of yellow liquid out of the kit. "Then bandage the really bad ones."

Steve did as he was told and gently cleaned and rubbed the ointment on her wounds.

"If she was even partly alive that stuff would be hurting her like crazy, but it heal the wound fairly quickly and keeps it from getting infected," Hawkeye said. "She is sort of lucky not to be alive to feel it, but if we can get her to come back it may hurt."

Steve nodded only half paying attention to what he was saying.

"Rogers," Fury said. "There is a chance that she may not…"

"May not what?" Steve said.

"She may not remember you," Hawkeye finished. "Or anyone. This… serum may erase her memories of anyone she was close to."

Steve looked at Scout's face. He was torn between having her dead or having her alive and not remembering him or team RWBY or team JNPR.

"Do it," he said. "This is for her not me. If I have to I'll start all over."

Fury nodded. He pulled a tiny corked bottle out of the kit. It had a red liquid with little swirls of blue and purple in it.

"Before I do this I have to tell you," Fury said. "There is no guarantee this will work. It was an experiment. It was tested once and it worked, but there is no guarantee it will work this time."

"Just do it," Steve said, almost yelling.

Fury knelt down and opened the bottle. He tilted slightly over Scout's mouth and three drops fell into her mouth.

Everyone was tense. No one moved. After several minutes and Fury's and Hawkeye's shoulders dropped.

"We tried," Hawkeye said standing. "I'm sorry."

He patted Steve on the back.

Tears started leaking out of Steve's eyes he tried to wipe them away, but they came too quickly so he just let them come.

"No," he whispered taking Scout in his arms. "No!"

Steve slowly caressed Scout's face and ears.

Hawkeye left the room and Fury began to do the same again.

One of Steve's tears fell on Scout's cheek then it happened. Her wolf ear twitched slightly. Steve stopped breathing and crying. He wiped his tears and pressed his head against her chest and he felt a slight thump. He pulled back.

Scout's eyes fluttered open and she drew in a raspy breath. She stared at the ceiling for a moment with a confused expression. Her head turned to look at Steve. He pulled her a little closer to him.

"Scout," he said with relief and a few more tears escaped his eyes. "You're alive. Don't ever leave me. I need you. You're everything to me. I love you."

She looked at him for a while still with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry…," she paused. "but who are you?"


	24. Epilogue

When Steve returned to his world, with Scout, people rejoiced for their friend had returned. They soon found out who Scout was and what she was. She was not hated or discriminated. She was a beauty to the world. She was something that had to be kept safe and preserved. She became an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She was highly respected and could get out of almost any problem. In no time she became one of S.H.I.E.L.D's top agents. She was cherished by Steve. Tony had not given up on trying to win Scout from Steve, but his attempts ended in a bruised knee or a black eye.

Scout was happy. She could not deny that she missed her world, but she had made a new home where she was respected and cared for. She had many adventures with the Avengers and soon became one herself.

It wasn't about being accepted it was about being wanted. She was needed, but she was wanted.

**_THE END_**


End file.
